Quand Erza collabore avec Crime Sorcière
by Faim de Lou
Summary: "Il faudra que je fasse mon rapport à Jellal." Erza, Grey et Crime Sorcière bossent ensemble depuis la dissolution de Fairy Tail. Mais parfois, dépasser la première phrase du rapport est difficile. [Gerza] (Léger spoil des derniers chapitres.)


_Les derniers scans m'ont plu. Héhé._

 **xxx**

 **Quand Erza co...llabore avec J...Crime Sorcière.**

 **xxx**

-Mmh… il faudra que je fasse mon rapport à Jellal sur la situation.

Ils venaient de vaincre une guilde noire, et tous les deux avaient partagés le travail. Jellal et Crime Sorcière étaient incroyablement doués pour dénicher des informations. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils collaboraient. Erza n'avait pas hésité dans sa reconversion : la chasse aux guides noires était passionnante. Grey, qui était l'infiltré parfait puisque n'étant pas connu pour haïr les mercenaires de Zeleph, avait vite travaillé en tandem avec Titania. La mage-chevalier comprenait bien qu'il aime ça. Ce job était une tuerie.

Mais il fallait avouer que le boulot d'Erza avec Crime Sorcière n'avait, au départ, pas été totalement désintéressé…

Elle se frotta les mains et chercha un moyen de s'extraire de la liesse générale. Un coup de coude et un ou deux regards noirs aidèrent amplement. Elle s'éloigna par la première ruelle.

xxx

Le silence d'un appartement. La porte grince, elle la referme en douceur. Elle se tourne avec un coup de coude malheureux. Le portemanteau balance. Elle arrête son mouvement d'une main calme. Elle ôte ses chaussures et croise son reflet dans le miroir du vestibule. Un éclair de mèches écarlates. Deux yeux marrons, très chauds, qui disparaissent très vite happés par les flammes. Elle les oublie. Elle pénètre dans le logis à pas de velours.

Le sol est agréable sous la plante de ses pieds. Un parquet de chêne, sombre, qui grince si on appuie sur certaines rares lattes, recouvert en de nombreux lieux par des tapis veloutés. C'est un lieu douillet, suspendu hors du temps. Elle marche à petits pas. Elle trouve le salon vide et se faufile à la cuisine.

Les odeurs de tambouille chatouillent ses narines. Chaudes, hypnotiques, délicieuses : elle s'y laisse guider sans y réfléchir.

Un cuisinier, le dos tourné dans ses habits d'un blanc immaculé, fait tourner une cuillère dans une marmite d'où s'échappent des effluves de thym, de tomate, de viande et de soleil. Elle se love dans son dos.

Le cuisinier se retourne et sourit. Cela lui met des papillons dans l'estomac.

-Déjà de retour ? dit-il en reposant sa louche.

Le bras de l'homme glisse jusqu'à sa joue où il repousse une mèche. Puis il capture ses lèvres.

Erza sent le sang affluer comme un geyser. Son ventre ronronne de contentement. Elle reste paralysée sous le choc, électrisée, le temps qu'il finisse d'effleurer plus si chastement sa bouche. Il s'en sépare et va baisser le feu sous sa préparation mais pose une question :

-Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? demande-t-il, amusé, pour que tu reviennes si vite ?

Erza rougit.

-Ce n'est pas du tout pour ç…

Sa phrase s'étouffe d'elle-même lorsque Jellal vient lui happer la lèvre inférieure. Il la lui mordille goulûment. Elle laisse échapper un halètement. Elle s'accroche à son souffle et sent la main de l'artiste se poser sur sa taille, tandis qu'elle lui saisit le visage à deux mains pour approfondir le baiser. Elle gémit. Il la repousse contre le mur et lui attrape une main qu'il y plaque. Puis il recule et elle tente de combler l'espace entre eux.

Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Comme elles s'entrouvrent, il les y passe. Son doigt a le goût de la sauce qu'il prépare. Elle le lèche, il frôle à peine sa langue qu'il l'en retire. Il l'embrasse plus fort.

Elle peine à s'en séparer.

-La mission a connu… hummpf… quelques… évolutions.

Elle se cambre désormais et essaye de se détacher de lui pour lui parler. Il ne lui en laisse pas la possibilité. Il lui attrape le second poignet et les emprisonne tous deux dans une main, puis ses doigts glissent depuis sa nuque, le long de son dos. Il se penche à son oreille. Son souffle la lui chatouille, brûlant, son timbre sort rauque. Les doigts glissent jusque sur le bas de ses reins et se glissent jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

-Et tu viens me faire un rapport sur la… situation ?

Erza gémit. Leurs deux corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

Elle l'envoie voler à l'autre bout de la pièce d'une poussée monumentale. Puis elle se frotte les mains. Jellal gémit, à terre, et se frotte la tête là où il s'est cogné à la cuisinière.

-Aah, fait Erza. Maintenant, on peut parler.

-Ça fait mal !

-Tu ne me laissais pas en placer une.

-Tes gémissements avaient pourtant assez de coffre pour me dire que tu aimais ça.

Jellal se relève. La casserole bout. Elle déborde. Il la retire du feu dans la précipitation et attrape une éponge pour ôter ce qui n'a pas pu être sauvé. Il parait contrarié – ce qui est plutôt mignon –.

Erza fronce les sourcils.

-Tu deviens bien entreprenant, maintenant que tu ne te prends plus la tête avec ces histoires de salir mon chemin dans la lumière.

Il a un faible sourire. Il s'éponge le front.

-Que veux-tu. Tu as réveillé mon côté obscur.

Il avait les cheveux sagement coiffés, pourtant, quand elle est arrivée. Comme du temps où il était Jycrain. Erza regarde comme la masse informe a repris ses droits. Un peu fou, pas totalement encore. Jellal n'est plus un leader puisqu'il a cédé la place à la terrifiante Ultear, mais il est toujours aussi charismatique. Il esquisse un demi-sourire navré en contemplant la double catastrophe. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

La glotte d'Erza rebondit.

Les yeux de Jellal brillent, terriblement verts, contrastant avec l'arc-en-ciel de couleurs qui est né sur ses vêtements bancs tachés de sauce. De la tomate. Celle qui part si difficilement au lavage.

-Enlève donc ça.

Elle s'approche avant qu'il n'ait réagi et lui déboutonne son haut. Celui-ci tombe, découvrant son torse nu et ses épaules musclées.

-A quoi tu joues ? demande Jellal qui retrouve instantanément un sourire malicieux.

Erza veut porter la chemise à la salle de bain, mais il l'arrête en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Des doigts se glissent entre la jupe et le haut. Ils parcourent la peau, joueurs, taquins. Ils remontent doucement sous le vêtement. Erza fait volte-face.

La chemise tombe.

-Tu ne seras pas dans l'obscurité, chuchote Jellal en l'entraînant jusqu'à leur lit. J'ai mis des lacrimas juste au-dessus.

Erza sourit de sa bizarrerie. Il lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille et elle se laisse guider.

Elle se demande si ça ne va pas lui offrir l'occasion parfaite de lui avouer qu'il peut désormais l'appeler « Maître ».


End file.
